Legion Of Superheroes Season 3 Episode 2: Let's Jet (Part 2)
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: Upon allying with the kid robotics genius Abel and one of the Ark's prisoners named Tam, Querl leads them, Kopi and Sorun in rounding up the escaped prisoners, starting with the assassin cyborg shark Rekin. All of them must struggle to stop the space assassin, who intends on destroying Kelna...


**Episode 2: Let's Jet! (Part 2)**

"Uh, how many did you say there were?" Kopi asked nervously.

"About two hundred." Abel replied casually.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and a holo-screen appear. On was a news report from Kelna. On it was a human woman with black hair and pale skin. She appeared to be scared of something.

"This is Lexi Lane reporting from Downtown Kelna. Where some kind of alien shark is rampaging through the streets- _**AAHHHHHH!**_ " She screamed.

A hulking shark man rammed it to the back of her. It also knocked the camera over and the channel cut out. The holo-screen then Querl recovered from his shock he turned to the three people behind him.

"Alright, I'm going after what ever that thing is, Kopi you get Abel out of here and somewhere safe and Sorun your free to go." He said and started walking away.

"Hold on Querl, where ever you go I go." Kopi stated firmly.

"I'm going too. Nobody trashes my hometown and gets away with it." Sorun glared.

"W-Well, the only way I can get back is with you guys anyway." Abel added sheepishly. Querl groaned in annoyance but didn't protest as they made their way back to his ship. On the way there they found one of the stasis pods mostly still intact with it's prisoner. They decided to bring it with them...

* * *

In the middle of Downtown Kelna the cyborg shark man was throwing cars around and destroying the streets along with anyone in his way. His name was Rekin. Rekin was an alien creature resembling a shark with a suit of armour on the outside and what appears to be missiles on his shoulder plates, along with glowing goggles and a harness.

He was also incredibly strong and and razor sharp rows of teeth.

He was a bounty hunter, dangerous assassin and was wanted in nearly 25 solar systems. He was also very vain and was proud of his power. Rekin suddenly picked up a innocent man who was attempting to escape from the criminal and threw him as far as he could. However the man was thankfully caught in one of Querl Dox's force fields.

Sorun and Kopi were standing at Querl's side.

Querl carefully lowered the man back to the ground before turning to Rekin.

"Alright shark, come along quietly and no one gets hurt." Querl warned.

Rekin just laughed at the green skinned human and his two comrades before charging at them. The three teens glared at the shark before running straight at him. Sorun used his speed to run circles around Rekin and keep him distracted. Kopi quickly touched a Durlan's shoulder before transforming into a grey, white and blue Rhino and charging at Rekin.

Before she could however the shark alien punched her straight into Sorun.

Before Querl had chance to react he found himself pinned into a wall by the cyborg. "I know what your thinking greenie, is that tall, dark and handsome dude really Rekin, famous space assassin." Rekin smirked to himself. Querl glared at him and shot and small, but strong, energy blast straight into Rekin's stomach.

The blast knocked Rekin back and allowed Querl, Sorun and Kopi a chance to escape.

But the cyborg shark was right on their tail...

* * *

It was not long before they found themselves stuck in the woods in the clearing where they had left Abel and the pod.

"You're back, did you catch the fugitive?" The human asked hopefully. Before Querl could answer Rekin suddenly burst through the clearing.

"Never mind." Abel gulped and hide behind the pod.

As the fight continued the pod suddenly started to move. A head bust out of the top. It was a young man with brownish-gold skin, long kelly green dreadlocks, bright goo green eyes and hulking muscles. He wore a form fitting black sleeveless t-shirt and leaf green cargo pants. He also looked around 6 ft tall.

This was Tam.

"I hear fighting! Who's fighting?! I wanna fight!" Tam exclaimed as he thrashed around in his pod.

Abel quickly grabbed a small steel pipe and smacked it against Tam's forehead in fright, not that it did much damage. A roar from Rekin caught both their attention. He knocked Querl and Kopi away before throwing Sorun into Tam's pod.

"OH YEAH! FEEL THA BURN!" Rekin shouted as he flexed his muscles.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind him. Rekin turned around and saw Tam's head.

"You Rekin? That bounty hunter and space assassin?" He glared at the cyborg shark.

"Finally! What gave me away? Tha muscles?" He smirked down at the green haired man.

"The smell." Tam smirked. Rekin saw red as he grabbed Tam's pod and smacked it around. This caused the pod to break and sent Tam flying into the woods. Looking around Rekin saw that Querl, Sorun and Kopi were still recovering. He laughed and ran off into the woods...

* * *

Once they had all regained their strength Querl, Sorun and Kopi stood up. "Which way did he go Abel?" Querl asked with a groan when he saw that Rekin was gone from the clearing.

"Rekin went that way." Abel said from his hiding place and pointed in the direction that the cyborg shark went.

"Alright then guys, let's get going!" Kopi exclaimed.

"No Kopi, he's too dangerous." Querl insisted.

"Uh, you know who else might be too dangerous?" Sorun gulped as everyone looked at him.

"That guy." He said and pointed to the hulking Tam, who was stomping over to them. The four teens backed up slightly as the giant man walked towards them. Tam stared at them for a while before running off after Rekin.

"Who knows what kind of damage those two are going to cause." Querl muttered before turning to the others.

"You guys stay here." He warmed before running after them.

"No way I'm missing this out." Kopi snarled and went after the organic Coluan. Not wanting to stay with Abel, Sorun went with her.

"I guess I'll stay here then." Abel shrugged and sat down on a small boulder...

* * *

Rekin laughed as he ran through the forest looking for something it smash. Suddenly he found himself being tackled to the ground by Tam. He glared at the man as they stood up.

"We got a dance to finish up fin-head." Tam growled as he cracked his knuckles. He suddenly pounced onto the cyborg shark and the two rolled along the floor in a fight. Once they had separated Rekin snarled at the man.

"Your from tha prison ship as well ain't ya? I'm not gonna destroy tha entire city, just tha parts that 'ill make a pretty big bang." He grinned to Tam with a small chuckle. But that grin soon vanished.

"So why ya botherin' me?" He glared at Tam. The green haired man shrugged.

"I like to pick on my own size, and just because we rode here together doesn't make us travel buds." Tam explained. He then went to punch Rekin but the cyborg shark grabbed his fist. Rekin laughed as Tam attempted to free his fist from the shark's grip.

"Even though we aren't buds, have a nice rest of ya trip." Rekin laughed and threw the green haired man into a tree. What Rekin failed to noticed was Querl hidden behind a boulder getting ready to fire an energy blast at the shark.

"Wait for an opening Querl. Don't screw up." He muttered to himself as he watched Rekin.

Suddenly Kopi ran right passed the boulder that he was hiding behind, towards Rekin.

"Kopi wait!" He called after her. Just then Sorun came running out the bushes in a red and black blur and followed Kopi. Querl groaned.

"Great."...

* * *

Tam grunted as he was punched in the face by Rekin again. Rekin then attempted to jump on the man but Tam quickly dodged out of the way and the shark went into a tree. Before Rekin had a chance to recover Tam got him in a tight head-lock.

"Guess you ain't so tough." Tam smirked.

"And I guess you ain't so smart." Rekin snarled and bite into Tam's arm.

"AH!" Tam cried in pain and Rekin's razor sharp teeth dug into his flesh and the shark swung him around with hardly any effort.

Tam then found himself being thrown once again high into the air. He almost landed on poor Querl, Sorun and Kopi. Kopi charged at Rekin and attempted to jump kick him.

"Kopi no!" Querl exclaimed and trapped her in a force field before Rekin could strike. The three teenagers then ran as fast as they could away from the cyborg shark.

Suddenly Tam jumped onto Rekin's back and started punching him as hard as he could.

" ** _YOU. BIT. ME_**!" He all but screamed in rage as he pounded hims fists into the shark's back. Sorun, Kopi and Querl stopped running when they saw Tam punching Rekin.

"Uh... This is a total disaster." Querl mumbled. He then turned to Sorun and Kopi.

"Why didn't you two stay put like I told you to?" He glared at them. "I want to train to serve and protect. Not stay put." Kopi glared back.

"There is no way I am stay alone with a whiny little squirt." Sorun added. Querl glared at them before turning back to the fight between Tam and Rekin.

"There are some caves down by the river, take Abel there and wait until I come and get you both." He said.

"Querl, I wanna help." Kopi insisted. Querl frowned at her...

* * *

Tam gasped as Rekin lifted him over his head.

"Outstanding." Rekin grinned as he held Tam up with both hands.

"I was hopin' on improving my muscles." He smirked as Tam struggled. "But your tha one who's gonna feel the burn!" He shouted and threw Tam.

This time when Tam hit the ground he passed out from pain and exhaustion. Rekin laughed as he kissed his upper arm muscles. He then continued running towards the city...

* * *

"Is everyone ok?" Querl asked once Rekin was gone.

"Everyone's fine Querl." Kopi said. They then turned to Tam.

"Well, maybe not the fugitive." She added with disgust. Tam suddenly shot up from the ground, startling everyone.

"Round 2!" He exclaimed, but scratched his head in confusion when he saw that Rekin was missing. "What the heck happened?" He asked the three teens standing in front of him.

"Rekin tossed you like a rag doll." Kopi frowned.

"Anyone get hurt?" Tam asked her casually.

"No." She replied.

"That's a first." Tam said with a surprised tone in his voice.

"It's strange that Rekin took off, he could have finished us all off." Sorun pointed out.

"He's heading for the city." Querl clarified.

"I'll have to stop him before he gets there." He added.

"Just let me get the feeling in my arm back and I'll come with." Kopi said.

"Kopi you need to understand, none of you are supposed to be here. The Legion said that this for me." Querl glared. Tam frowned and stepped forward.

"Well I want another shot at the muscle head." He growled.

"You can't just let some criminal go with you!" Kopi exclaimed.

"I'm not a criminal! At least I don't think I am." Tam wondered.

"Bet that's what they all say on the prison." Sorun whispered to Kopi. Tam stomped over to Querl and towered over the smaller man.

"I'm going, and if you don't like it you can try and stop me." He said with determination. Querl stayed quiet for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Querl, if your taking him..." Kopi trailed off with a threatening tone in her voice.

"Fine then." Querl groaned.

"Hey Brainy-I mean Querl!" Abel called as he ran over to them, carrying a large box.

"Abel? What are you doing here?" Querl asked in disbelief.

"I've repaired one pod, you should be able to use it to hold Rekin when you capture him." Abel smiled.

"You didn't have to come here to tell me that." Querl said.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just take these weapons I made for you guys with me." Abel smirked and picked up the box.

"Wait! Did you say weapons?" Querl asked.

Abel smiled and hand Sorun, Querl and Kopi a different kind of weapon. Querl was given a black staff with purple tasers on each end. Sorun was handed a pair of sharp black sais with blood red handles. Kopi was given a pair of silver gauntlets with small blue cannons on them.

"Very nice work squirt." Sorun smiled as he expertly twirled his sais around his fingers.

"I agree." Kopi said as she examined the gauntlets on her wrists.

"Alright, Abel go to the caves in the old quarry, you'll be safe there." Querl ordered. Abel nodded and quickly ran in that direction. Querl turned to to the three people behind him.

"Everyone else, we're a team now. And we're all that stands between Rekin and a loss of a lot of innocent lives so let's do what we have to do. Let's jet!"...

* * *

It was not that long before Rekin found himself facing the bridge that went from the forest, over the river and into the city. Rekin smiled and began to make his way towards it. However he then noticed Querl Dox standing in front of the bridge with his staff pointed threatenly at the cyborg shark.

"Sorry Rekin. This bridge is closed." He glared at him.

Tam suddenly rammed into Rekin's side and knocked the poor shark off his feet. Kopi ran towards Rekin as he tried to get up. Using her gauntlets she fired light blue energy blasts and the shark. Querl jabbed one end of his staff into Rekin's side and electrocuted the shark.

"Able, you are my favorite person in the galaxy." Querl smiled.

But his smile quickly vanished. The taser ends on his staffs suddenly went out. As did Kopi's gauntlet blasters. Rekin rose up, steam emanating off his body, and roared in pure rage at the Coluan.

"Abel I'm rethinking my ranking." Querl growled through gritting teeth. Querl then backed up slightly as Rekin approached him.

"I'm going to blow up that city, and I don't care if I have to go through you to get it." He snarled. Kopi gasped and ran to Querl's side.

"Ready for your back up plan Querl." She said as Rekin came closer.

"I don't have a back up plan Kpoi! Get outta here now!" He snapped at her. Tam jumped behind them.

"Why don't we just start punching and see how it turns out?" He suggested. Suddenly Sorun ran up in Rekin's face.

"Hey ugly, when'd you last have a bath? 2469?" He shouted.

Rekin growled at the speedster and tried to hit him. But thanks to Sorun's super speed he avoided the hits. The insults kept on coming as he led the cyborg shark away from the bridge. And unintentionally towards the old quarry...

* * *

Sorun ran as fast as he could, though enough for Rekin to keep up, through the forest.

"Your momma's so ugly that when she entered an ugly competition they said, sorry no professionals!" Sorun shouted over his shoulder. Suddenly the ground beneth his feet vanished and Sorun tumbled down the rocky slope until he came to a stop.

"Sorun?"

The said teen looked up and was shocked when he saw Abel looking at him with confused eyes. That's when Sorun realised that he had just led Rekin straight to the quarry and Abel! Before anyone could do anything though Rekin jumped down into the quarry with a bang. He stood up and snarled at the teen and the kid.

He lunged at them both but Sorun quickly grabbed Abel and ran to the other end of the quarry.

Suddenly Querl, Kopi and Tam jumped into the quarry and landed on Rekin.

"That was awesome!" Tam exclaimed when they got off the shark. Rekin appeared to be unconscious.

"Ok, let's go get the stasis pod, bring it here and put Rekin in it." Querl sighed and they all began to walk away.

Suddenly Abel screamed in terror. They all turned around and saw Abel slowly being crushed in one of Rekin's fists.

"Who's tha boss now?" Rekin laughed.

"Fall back!" Querl shouted the others and they backed up, but didn't leave.

"Good, now kiddies drop your little weapons down on the ground. Now! Or I'll snap him like a toothpick." He sneered and, to prove his point, Rekin tightened his hold on Abel.

Abel gave out a sharp gasp of pain. Querl, Sorun and Kopi glared at the cyborg shark before throwing their weapons to the ground.

"Good. Now say goodbye to the runt!" Rekin howled in laughter and started to squeeze poor Abel.

"NO!" Querl cried and went to run to the boy's aid.

But he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and gasped, his eyes the size of dinner plates. Rekin suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see it was Cosmic Boy! Standing on either side of Cosmic Boy was Saturn Girl and Lighting Lad. Cosmic Boy's eyes narrowed before he threw Rekin into the wall of the mountain.

This time the shark was unconscious.

Querl, Sorun, Kopi and Tam stepped towards the three founding members of the Legion, but there was no sign of Abel.

"Abel?" Querl asked them in concern, fearing the worst. But his concern soon turned into relief when they turned around and saw Abel safe in Saturn Girl's arms. She quickly released the shaken boy and he ran towards the others. Tam carefully picked him up and placed him on his left shoulder, kind of like a parrot.

Querl walked over to the three founders.

"Guys? I thought you were in some other dimension?" He asked.

"We're only here temporarily." Cosmic Boy assured the organic Coluan. The others walked up to stand beside Querl

"You've found an excellent team Brainy." Saturn Girl smiled. Querl looked at the others. Kopi straightened up and gave the Legionaries a respectful bow. Sorun gave them a nervous shrug. Tam and Abel just gave them a friendly wave. Querl turned back to the Legionaries.

"We, uh, we found each other actually." Querl said calmly.

"You will need them Brainy, the forces facing this galaxy are formidable." Lightning Lad explained.

"But we are certain you will accomplice great things as you did today." Saturn Girl smiled warmly.

"But we needed your help. We'll always need your help." Querl sighed.

"You are ready to lead Brainy, don't doubt yourself." Cosmic Boy smiled at him.

"Will I see you again?" Querl asked them.

"Maybe." Lightning Lad replied.

"You will prevail Brainy. I know it." Cosmic Boy added before he, Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad vanished with a flash of blinding light...

* * *

It took them nearly an hour but they had manage to get Rekin in the stasis pod. They had now brought the stasis pod to Querl's garage.

"Your sure your ok moving all this into your building?" Abel asked as they carried parts of the ship's bridge into the garage.

"Yes, and I know just where to put it." Querl smiled. Suddenly Tam walked over to them.

"I guess your gonna put me back to sleep aren't ya?" He sighed and pointed to the pod Rekin was in. Before Kopi could agree Querl spoke up.

"Consider yourself on probation." He smiled. Tam cheered before he grabbed Abel in a bear hug.

"I'm on probation! Yes on probation!" He sand as he dance around with the boy in his arms full of joy.

"Glad your with us Sorun." Querl said to the speedster.

"For now." He huffed in reply, just as Kopi suddenly pushed some parts into his arms.

"Take those parts inside." She said. Sorun glared at her and dropped the parts to the floor. "You don't tell me what to do princess!" He shouted.

"Carefully! Those are very delicate." Abel glared as he struggled to get out of Tam's hold. Meanwhile Querl was looked at the setting sun.

"I-We won't let you down Legion."...

* * *

 _ **ROLL CREDITS**_


End file.
